Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 181
"A Duel with Dartz - Part 5", known as "Be Revived! The Legendary Three Knights" in the Japanese version, is the one-hundred and eighty-first episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on November 26, 2003 and in the United States on May 21, 2005. Summary Within a strange space, countless bubbles containing seized souls float down towards an ominous eye. Yugi and Joey awaken. They are greeted by Maximillion Pegasus. Joey realizes that if Kaiba is with them, then he must have lost. Yugi trusts that Yami can defeat Dartz, but Joey is rather unsure. Pegasus claims that there's one hope left: the card he gave to Yugi. He narrates about how he'd researched a lot of ruins across the world when creating the Duel Monsters game. He heard of the three Legendary Dragons and though it to be very mysterious. After researching their origins, Pegasus had come to the conclusion that the dragons had once been human, and that Dartz had transformed them into their current forms. Yami keeps on refuting all arguments Dartz throws at him: he has several tasks to fulfill. Dartz amusingly tells him that there's never been such a thing: they are just pieces of Fate which elapse through them. None of those who entrusted Yami with them knew that he was the cause of the world's ruin. He claims Yami is merely repeating the tragedy which happened 10,000 years ago. What happened in the Egypt of 3,000 years ago was "rather dull in comparison". Yami's existence has never had any meaning. Yami, nervous, resumes the Duel. He Summons a "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" to protect himself. Dartz reaches 20000 Life Points and attacks Yami, who barely escapes defeat thanks to a Trap Card. Dartz then points out that his supporting companions have fallen. His "bonds" have disappeared. He's alone and in pain. He then challenges him to calmly analyze the Duel. Yami begins to get desperate as he realizes the apparently unbeatable combination in Dartz's field. Dartz presses on: in truth, Yami is a cursed Pharaoh. Even if he were to recover his lost memories, the only thing which would be waiting for him would be a gigantic tragedy beyond his imagination. Yami shatters, all of his confidence and calm gone, replaced by shock, fear and nerves. Dartz claims that Yami carries on the same tasks as he: only he can understand his pain. He suggests to Yami to, at the very least, end his Fate with his own hands, i.e, surrender the Duel. Yami's hand moves towards the LP meter of his Duel Disk and floats over it. Dartz tells him that he shall return to being 'null' and he'll reunite with his companions. Somewhat hypnotized by Dartz's words, Yami imagines himself sinking into a mass of water and his body fading away along with his companions. Dartz commands "The Seal" to converge on Yami's position: it's all over, he says. Yami then sheds a tear which stains his Millennium Puzzle: a strange 'barrier' forms around him and the "Seal" is repelled and returned to its original size, to Dartz's shock. Images of all of Yami's friends (the 3 Swordsmen as well) appear, infusing him with new confidence: somewhere in his heart, there's a container of memories built together: as long as it exists, he'll be able to revive countless times. Yami then tells Dartz that the reason why he has revived is for the sake of the companions he's met and "to defeat you and return the world's future!". He takes his turn and draws the "Nameless Card". He feels the power on it and will use it. The "Nameless Card" transforms into "Legend of Heart": by paying 1000 Life Points and using his monster as a Tribute, he can Special Summon the 3 "Legendary Dragons", which become 3 Knights who looks very similar to each Chosen Duelists, thus proving Pegasus' theory correct. The 3 Knights claims that their bond shall not listen to the "Inside Heart of the Darkness Seal". The Knights attack "Orichalcos Aristeros" and thus decrease the ATK of "Orichalcos Shunoros" to 5900. Dartz regains his confidence and intends to strike down Yami. However, "Legendary Knight Critias" uses its special effect: it absorbs "Mirror Force" and shoots that attack back at Dartz, effectively defeating "Shunoros", "Aristeros" and "Dexia": "Divine Serpent" (∞/∞). Dartz pays all of his Life Points to Summon it. As long as it remains on the field, he cannot lose the Duel. Yami wonders if there's a way to defeat such a monster, but he believes in his Deck and Monsters: he draws "Dark Magician Girl". He then Sets a card and ends his turn. Dartz sends ten cards from his Deck to his Graveyard to attack with his monster. Yami apparently loses because his LP hit 0 upon the destruction of "Legendary Knight Timaeus". However, he'd laid a Trap: "Relay Soul". It allows him to Special Summon "Dark Magician Girl" from his hand and keep on Dueling as long as she isn't destroyed. He then challenges Dartz by claiming that the true face-off is beginning. Dartz smugly tells him that there's a limit to flaunting one's strength: he uses a Spell Card, "Impact Revive", to revive "Timaeus" in Yami's Field with a +500 ATK bonus. However, there's a reason why he did that; he is now allowed to attack again. The episode concludes as the attack is heading towards "Dark Magician Girl". Featured Duel: Yami Yugi & Seto Kaiba vs. Dartz Duel continues from previous episode. Turn 23: Yami *Draws and Activates Spell Card "Pot of Greed" to Draw 2 cards. One of the cards he drew was "Obnoxious Celtic Guard". *Normal Summons "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" (1400 ATK / 1200 DEF) in Defense Position. *Sets a Card. Turn 24: Dartz *Thanks to the Deuteros Effect of "Orichalcos Tritos", during each Main Phase 1, Dartz gains 500 LP for each Monster he Controls. With 3 monsters, he gains +1500 LP (Dartz: 18500 → 20000 Life Points). *Uses "Orichalcos Dexia" to attack Yami's "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian". **Thanks to its Effect, "Orichalcos Dexia" gains ATK equal to the DEF of the Defense Position Monster it's battling + an extra 300 ATK ("Orichalcos Dexia": 500 → 1200 → 1500 ATK / 0 DEF). **Yami activates Trap Card "Soul Shield": he Pays half his LP (Yami: 4300 → 2150 Life Points) to prevent "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" from being destroyed and reduce all Battle Damage he takes from the attack to 0. Because of that, the attack fails. **The second effect of "Orichalcos Shunoros" activates: its power drops by the ATK "Orichalcos Dexia" just gained while Battling, i.e. 1500 ("Orichalcos Shunoros": 17200 → 15700 ATK / 16700 → 15200 DEF) **Since it is now the end of the Damage Step, the ATK of "Orichalcos Dexia" go back to normal ("Orichalcos Dexia": 1500 → 500 ATK / 0 DEF). **The last effect of "Soul Shield" then ends the Battle Phase. Turn 25: Yami *Dartz convinces Yami he should surrender. Yami nearly does so, but Yami breaks free at the last moment when a teardrop hits the Millennium Puzzle and it repels back the Seal, allowing Yami to regain his senses and realize there is still hope left. *Draws and Activates Spell Card "Legend of Heart" from his Hand: *Yami Pays 1000 LP (Yami: 2150 → 1150 Life Points), Tributes "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian", Removes from play "The Eye of Timaeus", "The Fang of Critias", and "The Claw of Hermos" from his hand, Deck, or Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Legendary Knight Timaeus" (2800 ATK / 1800 DEF), "Legendary Knight Hermos" (2800 ATK / 1800 DEF) and "Legendary Knight Critias" (2800 ATK / 1800 DEF) all in Attack Position. *Due to the second effect of "Legend of Heart", Dartz's "Orichalcos Tritos" is destroyed ("Orichalcos Shunoros": 15700 → 15200 ATK / 15200 DEF) ("Orichalcos Dexia": 500 → 0 ATK / 0 DEF) ("Orichalcos Aristeros": 500 → 0 ATK / 0 DEF). *Uses "Legendary Knight Timaeus" to attack Dartz's "Orichalcos Aristeros". **Thanks to its effect, "Orichalcos Aristeros" gains DEF equal to the Monster it's battling + an extra 300 DEF ("Orichalcos Aristeros": 0 ATK / 0 → 2800 → 3100 DEF). The attack fails and Yami is dealt 300 Damage in Battle Damage (Yami: 1150 → 850 Life Points). **The second effect of "Orichalcos Shunoros" activates: its ATK and DEF drop by the DEF "Orichalcos Aristeros" just gained while Battling, i.e. 3100 ("Orichalcos Shunoros": 15200 → 12100 ATK / 15200 → 12100 DEF). **Since it is now the end of the Damage Step, the DEF of "Orichalcos Aristeros" go back to normal("Orichalcos Aristeros": 0 ATK / 3100 → 0 DEF). *Uses "Legendary Knight Hermos" to Attack Dartz's "Orichalcos Aristeros". **Thanks to its effect, "Orichalcos Aristeros" gains DEF equal to the Monster it's battling + an extra 300 DEF ("Orichalcos Aristeros": 0 ATK / 0 → 2800 → 3100 DEF) The attack fails and Yami is dealt 300 Damage in Battle Damage (Yami: 850 → 550 Life Points). **The second effect of "Orichalcos Shunoros" activates: its ATK and DEF drop by the DEF "Orichalcos Aristeros" just gained while Battling, i.e. 3100 ("Orichalcos Shunoros": 12100 → 9000 ATK / 12100 → 9000 DEF). **Since it is now the end of the Damage Step, the DEF of "Orichalcos Aristeros" go back to normal("Orichalcos Aristeros": 0 ATK / 3100 → 0 DEF). *Uses "Legendary Knight Critias" to attack Dartz's "Orichalcos Aristeros". **Thanks to its effect, "Orichalcos Aristeros" gains DEF equal to the monster it's Battling + an extra 300 DEF ("Orichalcos Aristeros": 0 ATK / 0 → 2800 → 3100 DEF) The attack fails and Yami is dealt 300 Damage in Battle Damage (Yami: 550 → 250 Life Points). **The second effect of "Orichalcos Shunoros" activates: its ATK and DEF drop by the DEF "Orichalcos Aristeros" just gained while Battling, i.e. 3100 ("Orichalcos Shunoros": 9000 → 5900 ATK / 9000 → 5900 DEF). **Since it is now the end of the Damage Step, the DEF of "Orichalcos Aristeros" go back to normal("Orichalcos Aristeros": 0 ATK / 3100 → 0 DEF). Turn 26: Dartz *Uses "Orichalcos Shunoros" to Attack Yami's "Legendary Knight Critias". *Yami activates the first effect of "Legendary Knight Critias": he Activates "Mirror Force" in his Graveyard, thereby redirecting the attack of "Orichalcos Shunoros" back at Dartz (Dartz: 20000 → 14100 Life Points) and destroying all of his Attack Position monsters. * (NOTE #1: In the anime, Critias is shown to 'absorb' the power of "Mirror Force" and redirect the attack himself. Yami does say that he's using a 'Trap used by an ally', referencing how Kaiba employed it before he was defeated.) * (NOTE #2: In the real game, "Mirror Force" does not redirect the Attack and inflict any Battle Damage, but simply Destroys all the opponent's Attack Position Monsters). **Since "Orichalcos Shunoros" has been removed from the field, "Orichalcos Aristeros" is destroyed. *Upon its Destruction, the final effect of "Orichalcos Shunoros" activates: Dartz Pays all his LP (Dartz: 14100 → 0 Life Points) and Discards his entire Hand to Special Summon "Divine Serpent" (∞ ATK / ∞ DEF) in Attack Position. As long as "Divine Serpent" remains in Play, Dartz does not lose the Duel. Turn 27: Yami *Draws "Dark Magician Girl". *Sets a Card. Turn 28: Dartz *Draws "Impact Revive". *Activates the effect of "Divine Serpent": Dartz sends the top 10 Cards from his Deck to the Graveyard so "Divine Serpent" can Attack. *"Divine Serpent" Attacks & Destroys Yami's "Legendary Knight Timaeus" (Yami: 250 → 0 Life Points). *Yami activates Trap Card "Relay Soul" and Special Summons "Dark Magician Girl" (2000 ATK / 1700 DEF) in Defense Position: as long as "Dark Magician Girl" remains in Play, Yami does not lose the Duel. *Dartz activates Spell Card "Impact Revive": he Special Summons "Legendary Knight Timaeus" (2800 ATK / 1800 DEF) on Yami's side of the Field and boosts its ATK by +500 ("Legendary Knight Timaeus": 2800 → 3300 ATK / 1800 DEF), but this also allows Dartz to repeat his Battle Phase. *Activates the effect of "Divine Serpent": Dartz sends the top 10 Cards from his Deck to the Graveyard, so "Divine Serpent" can Attack. "Divine Serpent" Attacks Yami's "Dark Magician Girl". Duel concludes next episode. Differences in adaptations * Before Yugi surrenders, his eyes are glowing green. * Yugi have a completely different flashbacks in the international anime. * The hexagram on "Dark Magician Girl" is removed. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes